Marcie Stanler
Marcie Stanler was a character in the film Friday the 13th. Marcie was the girlfriend of Jack Marand and was played by actress Jeannine Taylor. Marcie was one of eight people to be murdered, slaughtered and massacred by the psychopathic woman Pamela Voorhees. Biography Ever since she was a little girl Marcie, claimed to have been a little frightened of storms, due to a recurring nightmare of hers in which the rain turns into blood. In 1979 Marcie was hired along with her boyfriend Jack Marand and their friend Ned Rubenstein by Steve Christy to help fix up Camp Crystal Lake. The trio arrived at the lake on Friday the 13th of June. Meeting Steve and everyone she'll be working with Marcie, when Steve leaves to run errands in town, hangs out at the docks to get to know her friends. Later on, while walking with Jack, Marcie expresses her concern with Ned's current behavior, when a storm starts to move in, Marcie mentions her old childhood nightmare concerning the blood rain which washes away in gushing rivers and its' alarming sounds which come to an abrupt halt, she is comforted by Jack who dismisses it as merely a dream. Friday the 13th Going to their cabin after talking, Marcie and Jack have sex, with Marcie needing to use the washroom afterward, telling Jack she'll be right back. After urinating Marcie freshens up in front of a mirror and quoting an old matinee she begins to feel like she is being watched. Thinking one of the others were in the washroom with her, Marcie starts looking in the stalls and finds nothing. After pulling back the third and final shower stall to find no-one else in the washroom cabin she disregards the sounds as her imagination. Marcie then turns around and manages to let out a scream just as Pamela Voorhees swings an axe into her face, killing her. Marcie's corpse was then hidden within the middle shower stall and the woodcutting ax used to impale her in the face gruesomely withdrawn and later placed in Brenda's cabin in her bedspread, discovered along with the trickles of Marcie's blood by Alice and Bill. Similar characters In Friday the 13th, Part 2, there was a couple similar to Jack and Marcie, named Jeff and Sandra. in the 2009 reboot, there was a girl named Bree, whose death scene was similar because they both died in the bathroom behind a shower curtain. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) Novels *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) Trivia *The character of Marcie Stanler was created by director Sean S. Cunningham and writers Victor Miller and Ron "Ronald" Kurz. *Marcie Stanler is the sixth character killed in the Friday the 13th film series and the sixth victim of Pamela Voorhees. She is the third female victim killed in the series and the fourth member of the 1979 group of characters. *Playing the role of Marcie Stanler is actress Jeannine Taylor's only role in a theatrically released feature film. *Marcie's surname is commonly believed to be Cunningham, however, when Marcie introduces herself to Steve Christy, she very quickly says what sounds like "Marcie Stanler". *She dies in a similar gruesome manner as Harold Hockett in Friday the 13th Part III. *She was quite handy and funny as she kept playing pranks or returning them and managed to repair a broken sink in a minute before being murdered. References Gallery Marcie.jpg Marciediesf13p1.jpg Images_(1).jpg|Marcie and Jack make love during the storm that hits Crystal Lake Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Tomboys Category:Axed to death Category:Female victims Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:17 year old victims Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Nude Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased females Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Young